


Chasing You

by JaceRMontague



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You’re getting chased by the police and you just jumped in my car and yelled drive, wtf man.</p><p>Regina, ever the professional was waiting outside her mother's office waiting for her so they could go to lunch. </p><p>Then a blonde bursts into the passenger seat of Regina's car and yells 'Drive!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing You

 

Regina was sitting in her Mercedes, drumming her blood red painted nails against her steering wheel, impatiently waiting for her mother – the infamous Cora Mills, Co CEO of Mills and Midas Law Society – to finish her meeting so that they could go to lunch. Regina despised the lunches with her mother, partly because she hated how formal they were; they were always held in overtly expensive, incredulously priced restaurants for the New York elitists who had more money than sense and could easily splash out surplus of $100 dollars on lunch in one sitting, not including the drinks (Cora’s choice was the 2012 Arietta, Cabernet Sauvignon , or as Regina liked to call it ‘Expensive, dry red wine’ not that Regina didn’t enjoy the expensive wine – she even had a few bottles of  that exact wine in her cellar at home, she just didn’t see the point in paying $150 for a bottle of Dry Red when lunch would barely last an hour and Regina knew for a fact that the alternative $75 [Cakebread Cabernet Sauvignon 2012](http://www.wine.com/v6/Cakebread-Cabernet-Sauvignon-2012/wine/137513/Detail.aspx) was even better – yes, she had a few bottles of that in her cellar too.) or the tip (that Cora never paid and Regina always ended up paying the tip and then some just to show whichever poor waiter or waitress that got stuck serving the Mills’ table that she truly was grateful that they tolerated Cora and each and every one of her inane demands). Regina also hated the bi-weekly lunch dates with her mother for the simple reason that she hated her mother and she knew for a fact that her mother didn’t like Regina all that much either.

 

Cora didn’t approve of Regina or her life choices for three reasons, firstly, the young woman had changed her major from law to teaching without Cora knowing because Cora was desperate to have an heir to her law firm who was qualified to do so, and thought that teaching those with a lesser social status that the Mills’ was an awful waste of time. Secondly, Regina had left her childhood home in Brooklyn that practically screamed grandeur and wealth in favour of a studio above a rundown theatre next to central park and Cora could barely stomach the fact that one of the richest women in New York, her daughter no less, was living in a student’s studio. And thirdly, Regina was gay. And Cora couldn’t quite grasp that that meant that Regina would not be dating the suitors that Cora not so subtly suggested every single lunch the two women had together.

 

So this is why, on a Thursday afternoon, in the middle of summer, 23-year-old Regina Mills was sitting in her Mercedes, drumming her nails on the steering wheel, impatiently waiting for her mother. _‘The sooner this starts; the sooner this ends.’_ She thought to herself.

 

In an attempt to dull the anger she was feeling because her Mother was now twenty, no, twenty-five minutes late to their lunch, Regina placed her head on the steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths.

 

When her passenger door opened and slammed shut again, Regina looked up, bracing herself for her mother’s bad mood because a door slam that harsh could only meant that the meeting went awfully. However, when Regina looked towards the passenger seat to ask how the meeting went, she was met not by her mother but by a blonde woman about her age, breathing haphazardly as if she’d just been running.

 ** _'DRIVE!'_ ** the stranger yelled

‘Who the _hell_ are y-‘ Regina started, frustrated at the intruder,

 ** _‘Just drive!’_ ** Was what the stranger replied

‘I’m not driving anywhere until you tell me who you ar-’

 _‘Please! God! Just drive! I’ll answer while you’re driving but please just drive!’_ The blonde shouted back.

 

Regina, for once in her life, didn’t argue back but instead turned the key in her ignition and began driving.

 

‘Can’t you go any faster?!’ the blonde shouted, looking frantically in the car mirrors and looking over her shoulder out of the back window every few seconds. as Regina drove around the back of her mother’s building and began merging with the busy traffic.

 

‘Who are we being chased by?”

“the police.” The blonde replied simply.

 

It took all of Regina’s will power not to slam her breaks on and push the blonde into the road they were speeding down.

 

 _‘I’m going to **fucking** kill you-’_ Regina was cut off due to her lack of a name for her, apparently criminal, passenger.

 

‘Emma, Emma Swan.’ The blonde replied with the blasé of someone who doesn’t care that they just jumped into a stranger’s car and have now entwined the stranger in their criminality.

 

‘Fine. I’m going to fucking kill you, Emma Swan!’ Regina growled.

 

‘Are you sure you want to _‘fucking kill me’?_ or do you just want to _fuck_ me? Because sometimes I get the two confused, too.’ Emma drawled out.

 

 ** _‘Excuse me?!’_** Regina spluttered out, this time, not hitting her breaks fast enough and nearly hitting the car in front of her in her shock, this, in turn, pissed off the driver behind her as they nearly hit the back of her at the suddenness of her breaking.

 

‘Oh, don’t even try to tell me you’re straight. You have all these gay vibes radiating off you-’

‘Regina.’ Regina filled in the blank within Emma’s sentence ‘Mills. Regina Mills.’

‘-Regina’ Emma continued ‘Well, that _and_ the fact I saw you in the gay bar on twelfth on Tuesday night.’

 

 _‘Of course’_ Regina thought to herself _‘Of course the criminal who jumped into my car saw me in the club. Of fucking course. Fucking perfect.’_ Lost in her thoughts, Regina messed up breaking once more and stalled her Merc in the middle of the highway.

 

As she restarted the car she heard Emma say ‘If I knew you were this shit at driving I would have kept running.’

 

Regina glared at her passenger before looking back to the road as she picked up speed once more.

 

After another ten minutes of Emma’s apparently mindless babbling, Regina pulled off the highway and began driving down the backroads back towards the centre of the city, hoping to get rid of the criminal who had just put her feet on the pristine dashboard.

 

‘Get your feet off my dash.’ Regina all but growled.

‘Sorry sister _, you’re gonna have to **make** me.’_ Emma said teasingly.

 

Regina glared briefly at Emma once more as she maneuvered her car through the narrow roads.

 

Regina’s phone rang through the car, she answered it through the hands free system knowing that it would be her mother. Her mother demanded to know where Regina was because she was nearly an hour late to their lunch – she was conveniently forgetting that she had only just left her office herself which made her just as late as Regina was. Regina chose not to inform her mother that she had been outside her office ten minutes earlier than their meeting time because she was aware that the implication in doing so would be to inform her mother that she was now driving around with a criminal in her passenger seat. A very pretty passenger Regina admitted to herself. She chose to tell her mother that there had been an emergency at college and that she had simply forgotten about their lunch. Cora gave a sigh and a lecture and re-arranged their lunch for the next day. Regina rang off and couldn’t help but notice that as she hung up, the blonde beside her was shaking with silent laughter and getting increasingly red in the face as she laughed.

 

‘What’s so funny?’ Regina demanded

‘Nothing, nothing, I shouldn’t be laughing, I’m sorry.’ Emma replied through her laughter

‘Something has clearly tickled you, what is it?’ Regina pressed

‘Fine, it’s so obvious that you hate the woman and yet you’re so in her pocket that you lied to her and you agreed to see her tomorrow. Why is that?’

‘She’s my mother.’ Regina stated simply, as if that was the obvious answer.

‘that’s no reason to stay in her pocket Regina, so what’s the real reason?’

 

‘I’ve a question for you Emma.’ Regina countered

‘Oh yeah?’

‘Yeah ** _. If_ ** we're being chased by the police – _where are the police?_ ’ Regina asked, her eye brow raised, glancing at the blonde as she drove.

 

‘Ah – you caught on, then?’

Regina only nodded

‘Yeah, there was never any police’ Emma admitted, for the first time her bravado appeared to be faltering.

 

Regina drove out of the back roads and merged back into city traffic as she rounded the corner and began slowing down as she began approach the turn-in for the road that her garage was on.

 

‘Then how come you jumped in my car and told me to drive?’

‘I… I live next door to you, above the old grocery store, and I’ve had the biggest crush on you since I moved in. I kept chickening out of asking you if you’d date me and then I saw you at the club the other day and then completely fucked up because I saw you and forgot how to talk and then me and my friend were walking earlier and we spotted your car and she bet me this month’s rent that I couldn’t ask you out and then I panicked about how and then she told me to do this and now here we are.’

 

‘Well,’ Regina grinned as she parked her car ‘That’s certainly one way to ask a person out.’

‘I guess it is, so will you?’ Emma asked, suddenly shy

‘Will I what?’ Regina asked teasingly

‘Go out with me? On a date.’

‘Of course I will. Just promise me they’ll be no police chases – fake or otherwise.’

‘I don’t make promises I can’t keep.’ Emma grinned.


End file.
